


Blind, Who Now Has Eyes

by sablier_bloque



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting this ever happened would be the best idea, but Nick's never been one to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind, Who Now Has Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, novaberry for betaing this and talking me through it almost every step of the way! Not gonna lie, the title TOTALLY comes from _Oedipus Rex_.

Nick’s been trying to play a joke on Joe for a few days now. They have been in prank wars for the last two weeks, reminiscent of early tour days where they were young and antsy and squirmy for the next show. Joe stayed the night at the house last night, too sleepy and full from popcorn to truck it to Los Feliz after their B-movie marathon.

Nick hears the shower running in one of their guest bathrooms, and although a scare in the shower is maybe too simple and overdone, it’ll still get Joe back for waking him up on the airplane last week with his life vest on telling him he has to hurry or he’ll die.

He opens the door and moves past the steamed-up mirror. His hand curls around the side of the burnt orange curtain opposite the showerhead and slowly peels it back. He opens his mouth to scream or yell _boo_ , but the sound is caught in his throat because it isn’t Joe who’s standing there.

His mom is there, head tilted toward the ceiling, eyes closed, water pouring over her hair and tiny drops sliding down her chest. And Nick is just, paralyzed. He can't move. Just _stares_ , because he's done a little under-the-clothes touching, but he's never seen a naked woman right before him. He watches water fall over one of her pebbled nipples. It gets lost at the underside of her breast and reappears to slither down her stomach before it gets lost in the curls at her cunt. His dick's chubbing up against his jeans, and his stomach plummets to his feet because this is his _mom_. His mom.

And she has no idea that he's even there.

The water makes her hair darker and weighs down the curls so that her strands are almost straight. Nick has always thought that she was beautiful but he never really looked at the soft curve of her hip or the dusting of freckles on her nose.

She turns toward him slightly, her eyes still closed, and her hand sneaks down her stomach to her cunt. His mouth hangs open as watches her thumb flick between her folds, a tiny breath escaping her lips.

Nick’s cock _hurts_ at this point, pressing incessantly against the tight denim of his jeans, and he doesn’t mean to make a noise when he tries to adjust and relieve the pressure, but he does. A little moan leaves his mouth, sounding soft and desperate. His mom’s reaction happens so fast, -- her eyes blinking open, her gasp, her small jump backwards. One arm moves to cover her cunt and the other to cover her breasts. She doesn’t quite cover one of her nipples, and he cannot tear his eyes from the way her arm makes her breasts look rounder and fuller.

“Nicholas,” she breathes. His eyes move to her face, his stomach flopping at her wide eyes and open mouth before she turns herself away from him. Nick wants to believe that she hasn’t seen the outline of his erection, but he knows she has.

“I-I’m sorry.” He leaves as soon as his body can actually move and is surprised by how calmly he walks to his room and shuts the door behind him.

He’s not sure how he’ll ever be able to face her again, or worse, how he’ll ever be able to look at her and not see the woman he just saw.

///

Nick spends the day with Joe walking around LA and ends up staying at his house that night. Joe knows that Nick is distracted, so he’s more spontaneous and crazier than usual, trying to get Nick to laugh. It works, but his smiles are a bit forced.

No one is home when he returns the next day, and though he’s thankful for the solitude, he wonders how long it can last. His dad calls him, asking if he’s still at Joe’s, and tells Nick that he and Frankie are taking a trip to San Francisco for a couple of days to visit the aquarium there.

“Oh, is Mom going too?” Nick asks and he feels his pulse quicken.

“No, she said she wanted to stay at home and do some things around the house. Take care of her,” Dad says.

“I will,” Nick replies and he hopes his voice isn’t shaky.

He never hears Mom come into the house, so he’s surprised to hear a knock on the door a couple of hours later. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed with his guitar in his lap.

He assumes that she he’s been home for a few minutes since she’s in a tank top and track pants. Her hair is beautiful today, so lovely and full and he tries not to think about running his hands through it and getting caught on the tangled curls. He looks down again when he realizes that he’s staring, and stands up to set the guitar on the stand.

“Did you have a good time with Joe?” she asks after he sits back down on the bed. She is still standing in the doorway and he wonders if she’ll ever touch him again, if she’ll ever hug him or cup his cheek or tell him that she loves him. He clenches his jaw, refusing to acknowledge the possibility.

“Nick,” she says quietly. She crosses the room and sits down next to him.

“I’m –” he shakes his said. He apologized yesterday, but he doesn’t know if he can again.

“Shh.” Denise tucks her forefinger under Nick’s chin and tilts his face so that he’ll look at her. Nick wants to stare at the carpet or run out and never rest his eyes on her again, yet he also wants to stare at her lips and skin and never look away.

“Nick, you’re not a bad person. I don’t want you to think that at all. It’s natural for your body to react that way—”

“ _Mom_ ,” Nick groans, both mortified that she wants to talk about it, and scared that he’ll remember yesterday too well.

“No, honey, listen. It’s a healthy reaction to seeing a woman naked.”

His cock is getting hard, filling out quickly, and he closes his eyes like maybe doing so will make his erection go away. Except that it just helps him picture her even better – creamy, smooth skin covered with pebbles of water, and _God_ , he can’t do this.

“Oh, Nick,” she breathes, and he knows that she’s aware of what’s happening.

“Please, Mom,” he pleads. He opens his eyes but quickly looks away again. “I need to…” he trails off, hoping she’ll catch his drift and leave him in peace to take care of things. He needs release so badly right now, his dick so hard it aches.

Suddenly, her knuckle brushes his stomach as her fingers work to unbutton his jeans.

“What’re you—“

“Shh, just let me take care of you, yeah? It will help get it out of your system.”

Nick is delirious, wanting to laugh at her accidental double entendre, but his eyes widen as her hand brushes against his dick through his briefs. His hands fist in the comforter, needing something to ground him. She pulls his underwear down so that the edge comes right under his balls and wraps her hand around his cock. She grips him tightly and swipes her thumb over the head before she strokes him. Her hand quickens, the movements practiced and fast. The pleasure that spikes through his veins is enough to keep him from thinking about _why_ she is so good at it. Her other hand cups his balls, almost like she’s testing their weight, and he moans.

“That’s it, honey,” she says, and just hearing her makes Nick want more. He shifts forward and moves his hand to the edge of her tank top, raising his eyebrows questionably.

She’s hesitant, but she nods, and Nick slides his hand up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. She’s not wearing a bra, and the immediate feel of skin against his hand surprises him. She groans a little when he squeezes and the way it feels mesmerizes him – soft and fleshy, the hard nub of her nipple itching his palm. He needs to _see_ , so he pushes up her shirt and grabs her other breast.

“Softer,” she says, disobeying her own command as she jerks his cock harder. He eases his touch, watching how they mold to his hand and wondering what they would look like bouncing as he moved inside her.

“Oh, God,” he groans, the image taking him over the edge, and he spills over his mom’s hand. He tears his eyes from her chest and looks at the way his come dribbles over her knuckles, pearly white and sticky. “Mom,” he whispers. He’s shaking as he comes down, and her movements slow.

She leans forward and kisses his forehead, cupping his cheek with her clean hand.

“Are you okay, Nicholas?” she asks, and he nods, unsure of what to say.

She nods back and kisses his head again. “I’m going to get cleaned up and make us some dinner.”

///

He ends up kissing her in the kitchen, her mouth reluctant to open at first, but it’s so sweet when she finally does. Her tongue brushes his and his heart swells with how much he needs her and loves her.

He’s still scared, but he feels pushy. He wants to know how much he can do, how much she’ll let him do.

She doesn’t say no, though. He lays her down on his bed, presses his lips to her neck and asks if he can taste her everywhere, “even here,” he says as his fingers ghost over her cunt. He feels her swallow and she raises her hips off the bed to take off her pants.

He trails kisses over her skin, sucks on her nipples, dips his tongue into her navel, all the while planning what’s next. He wants to wash her body in the shower and watch soapy suds slide down her skin. He wants to feel her mouth on his cock.

He wants… he wants to _fuck_ her, and he wonders if it’s okay to pray for her to let him.


End file.
